Jailhouse Rock
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Jeannie goes to Texas to visit Tony and Roger when suddenly Tony gets blamed for a crime that he didn't commit. It's up to Jeannie and Roger to solve the mystery and catch the real murder. Episode nine of season six in IDOJ.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Reunion

 _Here it is! Finally! The moment that you've been waiting for! Drumroll please! Lol Anyway, get ready for the happiest and cutest reunion that fanfiction has probably ever seen! Enjoy!_

Tony entered the room carrying a bunch of mail inside his hands. "Hey Tony, do you have anything from Jeannie yet?" Roger asked him.

"No. These are just bills." He replied not removing his eyes from them.

"Oh." Roger said. "Wow, it's been weeks since we've heard from her. I sure hope that she's alright." He told him when finally Tony glanced up at him.

"I'm sure that she's just fine Roger she's been very busy lately with softball and horseback riding lessons. Not to mention the fact that she's helping the Bellows raise their children. She's not always going to get a chance to talk to us or write to us." He told his friend.

"Yeah, I suppose not. It's just that I miss her like crazy." Roger said.

"I know. Me too." Tony admitted while Roger shook his head slightly with disbelief.

"Boy. I wish she was here right now." He said unaware of the fact that as he said it Jeannie appeared right behind him wearing her usual harem outfit. Tony grinned and leaned back while folding his arms comfortably.

"Don't look now Rog, but I think that somebody heard you." He told him.

"What are you talking about?" Roger questioned with uncertainty while scrunching his face up with confusion.

"Hello Roger Healey!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly while smiling brightly at him.

"Oh hello Jeannie." Roger said as he started walking away from her before it suddenly hit him and he quickly turned back around and spotted her. "Jeannie!?" he cried while he placed his hands on top of her shoulders before she let out a rather large giggle. "Tony look! It's Jeannie!" he shouted out of pure happiness and excitement.

"Yeah, I know." Tony replied with a grin and a chuckle before Roger embraced her tightly.

"Oh Jeannie! It's you! Boy you don't know how happy I am to see you." He told her while wrapping his arms around her even tighter. "I missed you so much." He told her while he softly and soothingly started rubbing her back.

"I know Roger Healey, I missed you too." She told him softly while hugging him back and resting her head down upon his chest before they broke the embrace a few moments later.

"But what are you doing here?" he asked her eagerly.

"Well, I heard your wish,.." she began with a shrug. "And so I,.." she continued and pretended to blink. "And here I am." She told him before she turned around and looked over at Tony. "Hello Master!" she exclaimed excitedly before throwing her arms around his neck and placed a passionate kiss on top of his lips.

"Hello Jeannie." Tony said with a chuckle after she broke it and then the two of them gazed deeply and passionately into each other's eyes and wrapped their arms around each other's necks and continued kissing. After a few moments of making out Roger cleared his throat to alert them that he was still in the room before they broke apart again and turned their heads over to look at him.

"Do you two want to be alone?" he asked them.

"Yes." Jeannie replied with a nod at the same time Tony answered no.

"Listen darling, you know that I would love to climb into bed with you and carry on from where we left off and feel that burning passion inside our hearts_" he began.

"Then why can't we?" she questioned him with disappointment.

"Because Jeannie, it wouldn't be fair to Roger. I promised him that I would take him down to the ranch today." He explained.

"Oh." She replied. "Well then, can I go too!?" she inquired.

"I don't know Jeannie, you're not exactly dressed for it." Tony responded with another fold of his arms and a shake of his head. Jeannie grinned and took a step back from him before she bobbed her head and blinked her eyes changing her appearance into a red and blue plaid long sleeved shirt with a pair of blue jeans and black riding boots. She also had her hair tied up in braids with two brightly colored red ribbons tied on the ends of them.

"How's this Master?" she asked him.

"Wow you look cute, you look like a real cowgirl doesn't she Tony?" Roger questioned him.

"Yes I've got to admit that when you're right, you're right Rog." Tony told him.

"Does that mean that I'm allowed to stay?" Jeannie asked him.

"Sure, stay as long as you'd like." Roger replied.

"Oh goody!" she exclaimed excitedly while jumping a tiny bit into the air before coming back down again.

"Wait Roger, I'm just as happy to see her as you are but don't forget we're supposed to be on a mission and genies aren't allowed." Tony told him.

"Come on Tony, please? I promise I won't say anything if you won't. Then who's to know?" he asked him before Jeannie turned back around to face him.

"Roger Healey's right, I promise that I won't be a burden." She assured him with a shake of her head.

"There, you see she won't get in the way. Now come on just let her stay with us." Roger pleaded before Tony took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"How much time are we talking about?" he asked her.

"A few weeks?" she questioned him hopefully. "That way I'll be back in time for the Halloween party at NASA." She told him as he smiled warmly at her and gazed at her lovingly.

"Well alright. I guess that a few weeks won't hurt." He told her before he gave her a peck on the lips.

"Alright that settles it then." Roger began before he wrapped his arm around Tony and Jeannie and pulled them in for a group hug. "My two best buddies in the whole entire world back together again." He said while gently rubbing Jeannie's shoulder. "I tell you, this is going to be a blast!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Pictures and Memories

 _Thanks Amanda! It's only going to get cuter too! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Eventually I'll start posting Harry Snape tonight._

 _Ps. I hope that you enjoyed the last episode as well!_

After Tony drove Jeannie and Roger to the ranch, Jeannie dug something out of her pocket. "Oh Master, I almost forgot to tell you, look what I brought." She told him as she revealed a tiny blue rectangular shaped box.

"That looks like a camera." He said.

"I know, that's because it is." Jeannie said with a grin.

"Really? But I thought you said that genies can't be photographed." Roger said.

"They can't with an ordinary camera, but this is a genie camera Roger Healey. That way I can be photographed along with the baby after they're born. That is if they're a djinn or a genie too." She told him while she pointed down at it.

"Huh, that's interesting." He said while she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Thank you Roger Healey, I invented it myself." She told him.

"Well I'll be darned." Tony said with a grin. "That's a pretty neat invention Jeannie." He told her.

"Well now that we got our own personal genie camera why don't we get some pictures?" Roger said.

"I agree. You get a picture of me and Jeannie first and then I'll go ahead and get you both together." Tony said while Jeannie handed the camera over to Roger.

"Here you go Roger Healey." She told him.

"Thanks Jeannie, now where do you guys want to stand?" he wondered.

"How about over here under the Red River Valley Ranch sign?" Tony suggested while Jeannie hurried over to him.

"That's perfect." Roger said before Tony and Jeannie turned around to face him. Then Tony wrapped his arm around Jeannie's waist and pulled her into his side. "Alright now say horses." Roger told them as Tony grinned.

"Horses!" Jeannie exclaimed excitedly while Roger pushed the top button and took the picture.

"Okay, now you and Roger." Tony told her before Roger walked over to them and handed Tony the camera. Tony turned around and started walking away before he stopped and turned around again and saw that Roger was making a peace sign over Jeannie's head. "Roger!" he snapped with a roll of his eyes. "Come on, these are our first pictures with Jeannie and I want them to be nice." He told him. "And get closer together." He said waving his hand at them.

Roger put his arm around Jeannie and pulled her inside his chest. Jeannie giggled and cuddled inside of it. "That's cute, alright smile Rog." Tony said with a grin as a small grin stretched a crossed Roger's face as well and Jeannie continued smiling brightly at him while he took the picture. Jeannie let out another small giggle while Roger smiled warmly down at her and softly kissed the top of her head. That's when all of a sudden Jeannie broke out of his arms and raced back over to Tony.

"I want to see them now!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry darling but you have to wait until they get developed." He told her.

"Well how long is that going to be?" she questioned him.

"Just a couple of days." He told her.

"But I want to see them now!" she cried indignantly before she blinked her eyes and made the pictures appear in the palm of Tony's other hand. "That's better." She said with a grin before she took the pictures and blinked her eyes again handing a duplicate pair to Tony and Roger. "There you go Master, that way we'll all have something to look at whenever we get sad and lonely." She said.

"Well thank you Jeannie, but you know in about a month or so you won't be able to use your powers anymore." Tony told her.

"I know, but I still can now. Come on Master! Let's go riding!" she cried excitedly before she grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him away.

"Jeannie wait! Ah!" he hollered.

 _….._

"Wow, you're getting to be a really good rider Jeannie." Roger told her while he rode up beside her. He had on a black cowboy hat, while Tony had on a brown one, and Jeannie had on a red one.

"Thank you Roger Healey, my riding instructor told me that I'm doing well at my lessons. Just exactly how much did you miss me anyway?" she asked him.

"To the moon and back." He replied.

"Aww,.. that's very sweet of you. I'm very lucky to have special friend like you and a wonderful husband that loves me so much." She said.

"That's right Jeannie, you are. Roger and I both love you very much." Tony told her.

"Yep, it's like we've always said, you can never have too many people that care about you." Roger said before all three of them brought their horses up beside each other and then stopped them.

"Do you want to race?" Jeannie inquired.

"That depends, how fast can you go?" Roger asked her.

"Pretty fast. I've already learned how to canter." She replied.

"Well in that case, the last one there is a rotten egg." Roger said before he clicked his tongue and tapped his heels on the side of his horse signaling him into a canter before Tony and Jeannie followed suit. Tony and Roger both passed her but pretty soon Jeannie was on Tony's tail.

"I'm coming to get you Master! Look out Roger Healey!" she cried.

 _….._

Jeannie snuggled up inside Tony's chest while Roger sat next to them and Spot curled up on Tony's lap. Tony kissed the top of Jeannie's head and scooped a handful of popcorn before placing another kernel inside Jeannie's mouth while Roger took care of feeding himself. "This is a very interesting movie Master." She said.

"Yeah, it was a pretty big hit in the fifties." Roger began. "Who knew that prisoners keep themselves occupied by singing and dancing." He said.

Once the movie was over it was time for bed. "Roger Healey, can I ask you a favor?" she questioned him.

"Sure, anything for you Jeannie." He told her smiling warmly at her and gazing at her lovingly.

"Can you sing to me please? That Stand By Me song? Doctor Bellows and I sung it at our campout together because it is one of my favorites, but I always liked hearing you sing it the best." She told him.

"Sure." He told her before he started singing to her softly while Jeannie rested her head upon his shoulder. Before he knew it he had sung her to sleep. Tony smiled while Roger planted a soft and tender kiss inside her hair. That's when Tony scooped her up inside his arms and carried her to bed.

 _Awww,.. how cute was that? Anyway, the movie they were watching was Jailhouse Rock lol_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; The Greatest Power In The World

Tony smiled down at Jeannie while she still laid fast asleep inside their bed. Then he placed a quick and tender kiss upon her lips while she let out a rather sleepy yawn and her eyelids started fluttering open. "Oh good morning Master." She said groggily while extending her arms over her head for a great big humongous stretch.

"Good morning darling, how did you sleep?" he asked her.

"Very well, and hopefully the baby did too. Oh that reminds me." She began before she took ahold of his hand and placed it on top of her stomach. "Can you feel it?" she asked him as he grinned and nodded at her.

"Yeah, I can feel the baby's heartbeat in there." He told her.

"Isn't it amazing master?" she questioned him heaving a dreamy little sigh.

"Yeah it is, and just think, in several months we'll find out if it's a boy or a girl." He told her.

"I wish I knew for sure, it would be a lot easier to know what kind of outfits to buy him or her and what color to paint the nursery." She said.

"Well, there are old wives' tales about how to find out the gender." He told her.

"Really? What are old wives' tales Master?" she wondered.

"They're sort of like old stories and legends. Like if you find yourself craving salty and sour foods all the time then it's a boy, but if you find yourself craving all kinds of sweet food every day then it's a girl." He told her but that's when she just simply shrugged.

"It's still very hard to tell Master, it varies from day to day." She told him.

"Well then I guess we're just going to have to wait and see. It's more fun being surprised anyway. One thing is for sure, our baby is going to be the most beautiful baby in the world just like you." He told her before he leaned forward and kissed her again.

"Oh, thank you Master." She told him before she kissed him back when suddenly she felt it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Oh dear." She said.

"What? What's the matter?" he asked her.

"I'm sorry Master, please excuse me for a moment." She said before she leapt out of bed and raced into the bathroom just as Roger was coming down the stairs.

"Oh good morning Jeannie." He greeted her before she quickly slammed the door shut behind her. Roger scrunched up his face with confusion while Tony walked out of the bedroom wearing his robe. "What did I say?" he wondered.

"Nothing Rog, I think that Jeannie's just having her usual morning sickness." Tony told him. Sure enough they both heard the toilet lid fall backwards before they heard Jeannie vomiting inside of it.

"Oh." Roger realized before shaking his head slightly with disbelief. "Poor thing. I really don't understand how women do it. They spend the first few months emptying their stomach and then the next several carrying something the size of a watermelon inside of them that they have to squeeze out of their rear ends." He said.

"I know but on the plus side they're also very lucky. For instance, Jeannie was just letting me feel our baby's heartbeat. It must be a wonderful feeling knowing that you have a little life inside of you." Tony told him. A few moments later the toilet flushed and Jeannie came out of the bathroom.

"Hello there Jeannie, are you alright?" Roger asked her before she gave a sniff and nodded.

"Don't worry Roger Healey, I am used to it." She assured him. "Would you like me to get your breakfast ready?" she inquired.

"No, there's no need." Roger told her with a shake of his head. "Tony and I will just grab something on the way out." He said before he planted a kiss on her cheek. "Just remember, drink plenty of fluids and get plenty of rest. I love you and see you later." He told her.

"I love you too Roger Healey." She told him before he started heading towards the front door. "I'll wait out in the car for you Tony." He said.

"Alright Rog, I'll be out in a few minutes just as soon as I get dressed." Tony told him before he turned around and started walking back into the bedroom.

 _…_

Jeannie was busy watching television before all of a sudden the telephone rang. She quickly leapt to her feet and hurried over to the wall before she grabbed ahold of it and placed it to her ear. "Colonel Nelson and Colonel Healey's residence." She said in a deep manly tone.

"Hey Jeannie, it's Roger." The voice on the other end of the line replied.

"Well hello Roger Healey, I thought that you and Anthony would be busy working on your mission." She said in her regular tone of voice.

"I know, but there's a problem." He told her somberly.

"What are you talking about?" she asked him anxiously.

"Now listen Jeannie, I don't want to scare you or anything but something's wrong with Tony." He told her.

"What do you mean!? What's wrong with him!? Where is he!?" she exclaimed frantically.

"Well,.. he's in jail." He told her as she let out a rather large and deep astonished gasp before she blinked her eyes and disappeared. "Now come on Jeannie, don't let yourself get all worked up." He told her without realizing that she had vanished. "Jeannie?" he questioned with uncertainty before Jeannie appeared behind him inside the telephone box and tugged on his sleeve. Roger saw her out of the corner of his eye and placed the phone back on the hook before turning around to face her.

"Jeannie what are you doing here?" he whispered.

"I'm sorry Roger Healey but I just couldn't help it! What is my master and husband doing in jail!?" she cried.

"Shh! Not so loud!" he whispered holding his hands up in front of her before taking ahold of her arm and guiding her out of the box. "Well you see it's a rather long story. We were at the restaurant when suddenly a gunman came inside of it and threatened to shoot one of the waiters if he didn't give him all of his cash." He began.

"Oh no, that's awful!" Jeannie whispered before bringing her hand up to her mouth and covering it. "But if he's the one who did it then why is my master the one that's behind bars?" she inquired.

"Because Tony saw what was happening and chased him down. Naturally the restaurant owner called the police. Tony managed to grab the gun out of the robber's hand and chase him away, however when the police found him they thought it was him." Roger explained.

"Oh dear, that is awful!" she cried anxiously.

"And I'm afraid that's not the worst part. This guy has been running from the law for quite some time now, and he's murdered a total of thirteen people. Uh Jeannie, there is no easy way for me to tell you this, but if Tony's found guilty then they're going to execute him." He told her.

"What!? No!" she cried before she suddenly felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "They can't!" she sobbed before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and embraced her while resting his chin down on top of her head and gently and soothingly rubbing her shoulders.

"I know. And don't worry they won't." he told her.

"I'm going to blink him out of there!" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry sweetheart but you can't do that. They'll just keep chasing after him." He told her before planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"But there must be something that we can do! Our baby deserves to have such a wonderful father as Anthony!" she wept while she started choking over her tears.

"I know and they will. I'm going to make you a promise right now, I'm not going to let them kill him." He told her. "And promises are something that I never break." He assured her.

"But how can you do that, you don't even have any magic powers at all." She told him.

"Jeannie, you and Tony are more than just my best friends in the whole entire world which you are, but you're like a brother and sister to me. And I love you both very much. That's all the magic that I'll need." He told her planting another soft and tender kiss on top of her head. "But I can't do it alone, I'll need your help. If we stand a chance of proving Tony's innocence then we're going to have to work together. So are you with me?" he asked her before placing one of his hands out in front of her.

Jeannie sniffed and nodded smiling sadly through her tears before she placed her hand down on top of his. "I'm with you Roger Healey!" she exclaimed.

"Good." He told her with a grin before they started playing the hand game while continually placing their hand on top of the others. "Then let's go solve this crime and kick some butt." He told her before she finally managed to let out a giggle and then she bobbed her head, blinked her eyes, and then they both disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; On The Case

Roger and Jeannie reappeared inside the living room. "Jeannie what are we doing here?" he questioned her. "Tony needs us we can't just hang around here." He told her.

"I know, I just have to grab a couple of things first." She said before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes making a detective kit appear inside the palm of her hand.

"Oh I see," Roger began with a nod. "a detective kit that's good thinking." He told her before she handed the box over to him.

"Here, hold onto this." She said. "I have to leash up Spot." She told him.

"Wait a minute, Spot?" Roger questioned her with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Yes of course, didn't Sherlock Homes always work with a dog?" she inquired.

"Yes but Jeannie Toby was a lot bigger than him, he's so small that a stray cat could have him for a snack." Roger told her.

"Oh don't worry Roger Healey, he'll be alright." She told him when suddenly the telephone rang and Roger quickly hurried over to it while Jeannie bent down and clipped Spot's leash to his collar.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hey Rog it's Tony." The voice on the other end of the line said.

"Tony?" Roger questioned with uncertainty.

"Oh Master!" Jeannie exclaimed while she sprung to her feet and hurried over to the wall but Roger just hushed her.

"Listen Roger the police have allowed me my one phone call and I want to speak with my wife." Tony told him.

"Alright, here she is." He began before he handed the phone over to her. "It's for you." He told her before he turned around and walked away.

"Hello Jeannie?" he inquired.

"Hello darling." She said heaving a deep and heavy sad sigh.

"Listen, I know that right now that you must be very upset and worried about you but I just want to let you know that I'll be alright." He told her.

"Oh I know that. Roger Healey and I are going to solve this mystery and catch the real murder for you." She said.

"You're what? Jeannie listen to me, you can't get involved. I love you too much, and think about the baby!" he told her but Jeannie hadn't heard that part since she had given the phone back to Roger at the time.

"Hey Tony, I just want to let you know that Jeannie and I are on the case and we should have you out in no time." He assured him.

"Roger! Are you out of your mind!? This is way too dangerous and she could get hurt!" he cried.

"Relax Tony, nobody is going to hurt her unless they've got a death wish." He told him.

"Roger wait!" Tony hollered but before he could protest any further, Roger hung up.

"Well Jeannie, are you ready to go?" he inquired.

"Not quite." She said before she folded her arms and bobbed her head before blinking her eyes popping herself and Roger into matching detective coats and hats. "Now I'm ready Roger Healey! Let's go catch us a murder!" she cried but Roger just simply heaved a deep and heavy sigh. "What's wrong Roger Healey?" she asked him.

"It's just that I can't help feeling that Tony's right. I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to you or the baby that you're carrying." He told her.

"But you promised!" she cried indignantly.

"I know, and I already told you that I don't ever break my promises. I just think that you should stay here that's all." He told her.

"But I'm your friend Roger Healey, and it's like you said you can't solve this mystery by yourself. Besides what if you got hurt?" she wondered.

"I don't care about what happens to me it's you and the baby that I'm worried about." He told her.

"Oh do not worry Roger Healey, after all, what could possibly ever happen to a genie?" she asked him.

"Yes that's true, I guess you got a point." He told her.

"Well that settles it then. Roger Healey and Jeannie Nelson are on the case!" she exclaimed before she grabbed ahold of Spot's leash and led him out the front door. Roger heaved another deep and heavy sigh before he followed her out the door.

 _….._

Roger brought his car to a complete stop at the stop sign before he turned his head over to look at Jeannie. "Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked her as she nodded while she stared down at a packet of papers. "What's that?" he wondered.

"Oh it's just the directions to the detective kit." She told him.

"Oh." He replied with disappointment before she glanced back up at him.

"You know Roger Healey, I think that if we want to true to find the real criminal then I think we should return to the scene of the crime." She told him.

"That's a good idea. We can see if we can find some of the people that were there this morning when it happened." He said as she smiled at him.

"There now see, aren't you glad that I came along?" she asked him as he smiled back at her.

"Yeah I guess you're right. Tony will be a free man again before we know it." He said.

"Oh I do hope so." She told him before he stepped on the accelerator again and turned the corner.

 _…._

Roger and Jeannie hurried a crossed the parking lot together and entered the restaurant together. "Detective Nelson and Healey sir." Jeannie began to one of the waiters. "We're here on the account of the crime that happened early this morning that landed my mas_ my husband in jail accidentally." She said.

"What she said." Roger began before Jeannie removed a pad of paper from her back pocket and a pen from the top of her ear.

"Now can you please tell us what the suspect looked like?" she asked him before the waiter started describing him to her. Once he had finished his description Roger and Jeannie thanked him before exiting the restaurant again.

"Wow, I hate to say it, but no wonder why Tony was mistaken for this guy. He sounds like his twin brother or something. Tall and slender, short brown hair, and baby blue eyes." He recited.

"Yes except he was dressed in black. He shouldn't be all that hard to find." Jeannie said.

"Not all that hard to find? Jeannie, you know I love you and I mean this in the nicest way possible, but are you crazy? We don't even know which way he went." Roger told her.

"No, but that's where the third member of our team comes in handy. Spot will sniff him out for us," she began while she walked over to the backdoor and opened it allowing the tiny little puppy to leap out of it and onto the ground. Spot wagged his tail while Jeannie took ahold of his leash and then with an energetic bark he dragged her away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Fire

"Jeannie wait! Jeannie!" Roger cried as he ran after her before finally catching up to her a few moments later. "I still don't think that this is a very good idea." He told her while grabbing ahold of her body and turning it towards him. "I mean after all, there's a dark alleyway ahead of us and everyone knows that you're not supposed to go down a dark alley by yourself." He whispered.

"But I'm not by myself," Jeannie began with a shake of her head. "You're with me Roger Healey." She whispered back.

"That's beside the point Jeannie, this is very dangerous! If anyone ever found out that we were here!" he exclaimed inside that same whisper when all of a sudden they heard footsteps. That's when Roger let out a rather loud gasp and grabbed ahold of her arm pushing her behind the wall. "Get back!" he snapped while Spot let out a whimper.

"Who's there?" they heard a deep man's voice say.

"See what I mean? We have to get out of here!" Roger whispered.

"I've got a gun and I'm not afraid to use it." The robber warned before they heard the sound of his pistol cocking.

"And I'm not afraid to use my genie powers." Jeannie said quietly before she stuck her head around the corner and blinked while a humongous grin stretched a crossed her face.

"Jeannie no!" Roger cried softly still inside those same hushed tones before grabbing ahold of her arm and pulling her back again but it was already too late.

"What the?" the thief questioned before he glanced up at the sky just in time to see a metal cage falling down on top of him. Jeannie clapped her hands together and jumped up and down before the sirens on top of the cage started to wail.

"Jeannie, you're a genius!" Roger told her before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and embraced her before they broke out of the hug a few moments later. "I should have never lost my faith in you." He told her placing his hands on top of her shoulders.

"Well, I just hope that you learned your lesson Roger Healey." She told him smiling brightly at him.

"Yep, but I don't think it's as much as the robber learned his. That'll probably be the last time that he'll think about messing with a genie. Now come on, let's go spring your husband out of jail." He told her before she leaned in close to him and planted a kiss on top of his cheek.

"Thank you Roger Healey, for everything." She told him as he felt his cheeks started to flush bright red.

"Oh you're welcome Jeannie it was my pleasure. But you know I wouldn't have been able to do it if it wasn't for you." He told her before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes and then they both disappeared.

 _…._

A few days later Jeannie was back on the couch watching some television when all of a sudden her program (The Beverly Hillbillies) was interrupted by a special news bulletin. "This just in, the brother of serial killer James Homes is seeking revenge on the two detectives who put him in jail. Roger Healey and Jeannie Nelson who preferred not to be photographed or interviewed." The news reporter said as Jeannie brought her hand to her mouth and gave a horrified gasp.

"That's Roger Healey!" she exclaimed with pure and utter astonishment and disbelief.

Meanwhile Tony and Roger were on their way to their mission when the news came on the radio. "Hey Tony, turn that up for a second would ya?" Roger inquired as Tony slowly turned the knob.

"This is also just in, an apartment down on Orchard Lane has just burst out in flames." The news reporter said.

"Tony, that sounds like our apartment." Roger said.

"That's because it _is_ our apartment Roger!" Tony exclaimed before he hit the brakes and turned his head to look at him. "Roger, Jeannie's inside and her powers freeze whenever she gets frightened!" he cried frantically.

"Oh no! Quick Tony! We have turn back around and go back for her!" he hollered feeling his heart starting to pound against his chest before Tony accelerated again and turned the car around.

 _….._

"Master!" Jeannie yelled on the top of her lungs before she started coughing as the smoke continued to rise. "Roger Healey! Please help me!" she shouted before she collapsed on top of the ground and continued to cough. That's when all of a sudden Tony pulled his car out in front of the apartment. Then he and Roger climbed out of it and tilted their heads back to look up at it.

"Jeannie!" Roger screamed while his heart continued to pound.

"Jeannie!" Tony shouted after him before the two gentlemen started running towards the building continuing to call her name. That's when all of a sudden Roger caught a glimpse of a broad man fleeing the scene out of the corner of his eye and he narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him not being able to remember a time when he had ever been angrier in his life. That's when he turned back around to look at Tony.

"You go get Jeannie, I'll take care of him." He said while fire engines were suddenly heard going off inside the distance.

"Roger are you sure?" Tony asked him as Roger nodded.

"That's my sister in there. And she means everything in the whole entire world to me. And I'm not just going to stand around and watch her suffer while the person who did this to her gets away scot-free." He said before he turned around and ran after him faster than he ever did in his life.

"Get him Roger!" Tony exclaimed before he tilted his head back and looked back up at the burning building that continued to burn and shatter glass.

"Master!" Jeannie cried again as the fire department finally arrive.

"Hold on Jeannie I'm coming!" Tony cried before he raised an arm and placed it over his nose.

"Wait Colonel Nelson come back!" One of the fireman called just at the same time when the police arrived and more sirens sounded inside the distance.

 _…._

Tony kicked down the door and saw Spot standing by Jeannie's body hanging his head and whimpering while sticking his tail in-between his legs. "Oh my God! Jeannie!" he cried before he hurried over to his wife. "Jeannie, darling, darling are you alright?" he questioned her before sinking down on top of his knees just as Roger was racing through the door. "Jeannie please speak to me!" he cried as Jeannie coughed again and lifted her head a little off the ground.

"Master." She whispered before she dropped it again and closed her eyes while Roger knelt down beside Tony.

"Jeannie, listen to me sweetheart, we've come to get you out of here but you're going to have to help us out and wake up first." He told her but she suddenly fell silent and remained unconscious.

"Oh come on Jeannie you can't do this to me, not to us. Roger and I love you more than anything in the world Jeannie and you can't just leave us! Especially not now since you're pregnant!" Tony cried before he placed his hands down on top of both of her cheeks and gazed down at her face. "Jeannie?" he questioned with uncertainty before glancing over at Roger who looked just as worried as he was.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Jailhouse Rock

Roger quickly hurried inside the hospital lobby and bumped into Tony. "How is she?" he asked him.

"I'm not going to lie to you Rog, it doesn't look good." He told him with a shake of his head. "Jeannie might be over two thousand years old but she's not immortal you know." He said.

"What!? But she can't die!" Roger hollered.

"Roger, please try and calm down. It's not for certain yet." Tony told him.

"I can't! You don't understand Tony this is all my fault! I should have listened to you!" he cried not realizing that tears were now pouring down his cheeks. That's when all of a sudden Tony wrapped both of his arms around him and embraced him tightly.

"Roger, please, listen to me." He began with a sniff while tears trickled down his own cheeks. "It's not your fault. Jeannie went after that criminal even after I told her not to because she loves me. And she loves you too. You're the greatest friend that she ever had. She wouldn't want to see you getting yourself so worked up." He told him.

"But I can't help it! I don't want to lose her Tony! Not now!" he sobbed. "I'm scared!"

"I know, me too." Tony admitted with another sniff. "But we just have to remember that we've got to be strong for her. Come on," he began before they broke out of the hug and Tony ran his hand down his face. "I'll go take you to her." He said with a third sniff before both of them turned around and walked down the hallway with noises of the hospital going on in the background. That's when Tony finally reached Jeannie's door and turned the knob. "Come on, she's in here." He told him before they both entered the room together.

Sure enough Jeannie was there lying unconscious inside her bed hooked up to a ventilator machine. "Jeannie, I'm back. Roger's with me and he wanted to see you." Tony told her while Roger glanced down at the floor.

"Can she hear us?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure. But it's worth a shot." Tony told him before the two men walked over to her bed side and sat down on either side of it. Tony picked up one of Jeannie's hands and kissed the back of it while Roger took ahold of the other one and gently rubbed his thumb a crossed it.

"Jeannie, I'm not sure if you can hear me but it's your old buddy Roger." He began while he gazed down at her face. "I just wanted to tell you that I helped catch the man who did this to you. I tackled him to the ground until the police showed up and took him away." He said before he felt the tears rolling down his cheeks again. "And I just wanted to let you know that I'm so sorry Jeannie! I promised to keep you safe and now I could lose you! And I really don't want to do that Jeannie." He told her with a sniff before he wiped away his tears.

"You don't know how much I'm looking forward to being an uncle. And you may not be blood but you're as good of a sister to me. Because you're my best friend, and I love you Jeannie." He whispered before he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. That's when all of a sudden the machine started to beep.

"Hold on Roger, that's a sign that her pulse is coming back." Tony told him excitedly before he leapt to his feet. That's when suddenly Jeannie's eyelids started fluttering open and Jeannie smiled at Roger.

"And I love you too Roger Healey." She told him.

"Jeannie!? Jeannie!" Roger exclaimed before he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her inside his arms. "You're alive!" he cried while his heart suddenly did a backflip and leapt with joy. "Oh my God sweetheart, don't scare us like that." He told her while he continued hugging her and holding her in his arms. "You scared us so much." He said before finally letting go a few moments later.

"I'm sorry Roger Healey, I really didn't mean to. Did you really tackle that dangerous man?" she inquired.

"Yes Jeannie he did." Tony replied with a nod.

"Best friends have to stick together." Roger told her while he took ahold of her hand again.

"Best friends forever." She said before they exchanged smiles and then Roger leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead making her giggle.

"Well listen, I'll leave you and Tony alone and give you some time to catch up with each other." Roger began before he suddenly rose to his feet.

"Where are you going Roger Healey?" she asked him.

"Well now that I know you're alright I think I'll go back to the apartment." He said.

"I hope it wasn't too badly burned down." Jeannie said.

"Oh no, the firemen got there right in time." Tony told her.

"Yep and as soon as you come back I figured that we could watch Jailhouse Rock again in celebration. One thing for sure is that Elvis could really move his hips. I wonder what it would have been like if we starred in that movie together." He said as a wide grin stretched a crossed Jeannie's face before she folded her arms, bobbed her head, and blinked her eyes. Before they knew it, they were both in front of the famous prison wearing the black and white outfits dancing alongside Elvis himself. Jeannie slid down the pole before she was twirled and spun around by Roger and then they finished the dance together until she blinked her eyes again and the screen went dark.


End file.
